Warrior Lemons
by Sandyrolo
Summary: Warrior lemons, feel free to request, please check the first page for requirements, OCs are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Warriors belongs to the hunters, not me!

Welcome;

If you are requesting please fill out the following:

OC request sheet;

Cat1 name and description:

Cat2 name and description:

Additional names (leader preferably, other warriors, extra cats if want more than 2)

Clan name:

Story type (will not accept rape):

Length:

Any other information you want to give:

Official warriors:

Cat1:

Cat2:

Additional cats:

Clan:

Story type:

Length:

Additional information:


	2. Cinderheart and Lionblaze

Cinderheart paced around the clearing, the dusk hunting patrol was out and Lionblaze was part of it. She eagerly awaited his return.

"Cinderheart!" A voice called from behind her, she spun around and came face to face with Leafpool

"Leafpool! Hello" she dipped her head to the medicine cat

"Yes, hi Cinderheart" the she cat shuffled her paws "I need some catmint to treat Poppyfrost, she still has green cough, would you mind fretching some from the two leg nest?"

Cinderheart sighed, but agreed, she followed the path to the bramble barrier and squeezed through, making her way to the nest where Jayfeather and Leafpool grew their herbs. She sniffed the air, it was fresh and warm, promising a hot Greenleaf, she  
/could

here prey scattering around her, getting ready to settle for the night.

"Cinderheart!" A purr rosefrom the bushes behind her, instinctively she jump towards the cat who called her and pushed them to the ground

"Lionblaze!" She jump off her mate "I thought you were on hunting patrol!"

"I was" he purred as he rubbed his cheek against hers "I got back as soon as you left and followed you"

Silence filled the air for a moment, Cinderheart could hear the heavy breathing of Lionblaze, he must have ran to catch up with her, yet he was here now, and they were alone together. She purred and pushed herself intoLionblaze's golden pelt, feeling  
/the warmth from him, he returned the gesture and fell into her.

They both fell to the ground together, purring as they licked each others faces, when finally Lionblaze spoke

"I want you" he's voice was less than a whisper, caught in his rumbling purr

"Okay" Cinderheart responded, she lay with her belly exposed, Lionblaze's eyes were filled with love and delight as he begun to lickhis mates chest, Cinderheart felt her purr vibrate deep in her chest as he work his way around each of her nipples,slowly,  
taking his time.

Gradually Cinderheart started to feel hot and couldn't stand the teasing any longer, a small moan escaped from her mouth and Lionblaze let out out large pure in response

"Not yet" he responded as he begun to work his way down her stomach

"...please" she whimpered, her voice was barely existent

Lionblaze stopped and pushed Cinderheart to her feet, instinctively she crouched, her tail risen high revealing her core, suddenly she felt a warm sensation as Lionblaze begun to lick her already drenched folds, she allowed herself to let out soft moans  
/of delight and he worked harder to please her

"L-l-Lionblaze please, please take me" she moaned between each spark of pleasure, finally he gave in , she felt his weight as he mounted her carefully, his large member touch her leg as he got into position making her squeal with excitement

"Ready?" He whispered softly in her ear

"Y-ye-" he hardly let her finish, he eagerly grabbed hold of her scruff and worked his way inside her, pain shot her as his large member slowed worked its way around, she yowled as he pulled out

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded startled

"Yes, just keep going" her voice trembled but she wanted him more than anything, once again she felt his penis squeeze into her tight core, this time it hurt less and she begun to feel sparks of pleasure, Lionblaze's purr vibrated on her back telling  
/her he was enjoying it as much as she was beginning to. Finally he begun to thrust into her, she let out yowlsof pleasure as her worked his way around inside her, she could feel the pulsing of their parts as they begun to work magic together,  
she

moaned loudly as the thrusts became bigger filling her with more pleasure

"K-keep ggoing please" she moan "I wan more!"

Lionblaze obediently obeyed and thirsted harder his groans got louder as she felthis who member enter her core, his balls were slapping her as she reared up following his rhythm. Suddenly Lionblaze let out a loud groan and Cinderheart squealed as  
his

warm cum flowed inside of her, he gave one last thrust and they fell down together, purring

Tbc! Not complete


	3. Thunderclaw and Silverfeather

Requested by: Wolfpup2479

Thunderclaw lay basking in the warm sun, it was mid Greenleaf and the whole of Glintclan was taking the sun for granted, he let out gentle sighs as he flet the sun rays pierce through his pelt, his white fur reflected them perfectly making it glow in  
the light. The gentle sound of the stirring clan was around him, yet a voice made his ears prick and pelt tingle, he felt a familiar gaze watching him. Althoughthe sun was blazing, he was certain the cats gaze was more warming than it's rays.  
He listened into the conversation of the familiar she cats, as they purred warmly to each other  
"He's listening" he heard Deerwhisker whisper, amusement prickling in her voice

"Hush! He'll here you!" Silverfeather argued in response

The gentle calming tons of Silverfeather's voice was relaxing, he could listen to it all day. Giving in, Thunderclaw stood up and shook out his pelt proudly, he crouched down into a large stretch, showing off the muscles that rippled under his fur. His  
bluegaze flicked over two where the two she cats sat and he caught Silverfeathers eyes, as they watched him keenly. He gave himself a quick groom in a couple of licks and made his way towards the two cats.  
"I think I'll ask if I'm needed on a hunting patrol" Deerwhisker purred, nudging Silverfeather

"Hey wait I'll com-"

"Hi Silverfeather" Thunderclaw cut her off, her green eyes slowly made their way up, meeting his icy gaze

"Hi" she purred as she licked a paw and pulled it over her ear "want to go for a walk?"

Thunderclaw was struck by the she cats sudden offer, but gladly took it, he followed her out of the camp. His eyes were fixed to her hips as she walked, they were swaying gracefully and looked almost too inviting, making him purr at the sight.

"How about we...relax here, it's nice and shady" he avoided her eye contact as she spun around purring

"Okay" she followed him as he settled on a patch of fern, he lay in the cool, the scent of the warming plants around him filled his nostrils, a sweet and inviting scent filled his nose, he glanced down at where Silverfeather lay, her belly on show and  
her legs stretched out, her eyes closed. Instinctively, Thunderclaw reached out and licked her belly fur, the scent grew stronger as his muzzle met her fur. After realising what he had done he pulled away, expecting to receive a claw to the ear, but  
instead Silverfeather purred loudly, her green eyes were fixed to his and were filled with lust. He glupped and shuffled his paws, unsure what to do next.

Sliverfeather put her head down again and whispered "keep going"

"A-are you sure, I didn't me-"

"Don't leave a she cat waiting" she purred with amusement

Obeying her request, Thunderclaw lay next to her, he begun grooming her belly, his warm tongue lapped gently at her nipples causing her to let out loud purrs which encouraged him more, he begun to quicken his pace, enjoying every single moment, her mouth  
gapped and she let out quite moans as he worked his way down. The sound of her made him feel with pleasure and he felt his member begin to slide from its sheath. It rubbed against her as he unconsciously moved his hips.

"S-someone is eager" she whispered into her ear through purrs

He followed his way down until his muzzle hit her warm and liquidy core, his nose touch it and he let his tonge work around it, her moans got louder and she begun to buck her hips, begging for more, he let it work into her folds, it was warm and her juices  
begun to fill his mouth and he worked harder to please her. By now her moans were loud, and unbearable, her hips thrusted into the air, she lifted her hind high.

"Take me, I want you, I always have" she yowled, every word seemed hard as she spoke through waves of pleasure.  
Without waiting Thunderclaw jumped onto the she cat, his large member pulsing with excitement was hard, he grasped onto her scruff and thrustedinto her, her tight core made it hard at first but as her screams of pain died down into groans of pleasure  
she became looser, allowing him to work his magic, he bounced of her, picking up speed with every thrust, he yowled with pleasure as he dug deeper and working harder to gain more groans from his new mate.  
"More, give me all you've got" she yowled as her hammered into her, a warm sensation surrounded his member as she grew wetter and wetter, making it hard for him to hold back, giving one last thrust he allowed his load to fill her, they both groaned loadly  
at the final satisfying pound and fell together in a hot and wet mess


End file.
